Rehab
by kgriffithm
Summary: AU. Adrianna and Gia meet for the first time in rehab.


This is an AU fic. Adrianna and Gia don't know each other till they meet in rehab.

FEEDBACK: all feedback is welcome and appreciated. I'm not the best writer so notes are more then welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, i'm just bored.

REHAB  
Chapter 1 : Group

_1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi…oh this is useless.  
_

The red head thought to herself, letting the breath she had been holding escape her lungs, and flopping down on her bed. 

Starring at the ceiling Gia wondered what they would be discussing in group that day. She hated having to go back to rehab. She had been sober for three years, but that _BITCH_ broke her heart and her will power. 

"Gia, how's settling in going?" asked the in house therapist from the doorway.

"Um, ok I guess, what time is group?" Gia said trying not to let the doctor see how hard this was on her.

"You have a half hour, and don't worry so much, we are all here to help" The doc said with a smile before leaving to chat with another addict in recovery. 

_Great 30 whole minutes to myself, whoopy! Why do the doctors in these places always smile so much? It just makes them seem menacing._ Gia thought as she looked through her bag for her book. 

For the time being it looked as though Gia would have the room to herself, a small victory for what was poised to be a very long and trying month. 

Glancing at the clock Gia decided it would be nice to get to group early since it was her first day and all. Walking down the beige hall Gia was reminded of how much high school is like rehab, but instead of trying to get better, like rehab, high school makes you want to numb yourself up, escape into some fantasy world where you matter. 

_How original a circle of chairs. I wonder who thought of group addict sessions, they should be shot. Your own problems are weighing you down so much you end up here, only to have to sit around and listen to everyone else's problems, making you realize how weak you are compared to these people. _Gia's face was dark as she took a seat next to a hood girl with large sunglasses. _I wonder when she arrived cuz she still looks hung over. _Gia thought as the rest of the group began to file in. 

"That's my seat" A young man with dark curly hair said starring down at Gia.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know they were assigned" Gia says starting to get up. The hooded girl extends her arm stopping Gia from vacating the spot.

"They aren't, Jack here just has territory issues, and doesn't share well, isn't that right Jack." Says a sweet voice from underneath the hood.

"Come on Aid, I always sit there, and you always sit here, its how things are supposed to be" Jack pleaded.

"Well maybe its time things change, and don't call me Aid, you haven't earned that right." Turning to the red head, the girl put down her hood and propped her sunglasses on her head. 

"Hi, I'm Adrianna" The brunette said extending her hand.

"Uh, hi, I'm Gia, hey wait aren't you that pop star" Gia said as the familiarity of the girls face struck her.

"Yeah that's right, big pop star in rehab, what else is new, could you be any less original Adrianna"

Gia turned to find a snotty rich blonde girl was the owner of the voice.

"Sarah, we do not talk to each other like that in group." The counselor said as she took a seat.

"Now I want everyone to welcome Gia to our group" The counselor continued. 

A mumbled welcome was the best they could offer. Gia wasn't offended since she had been through this before and knew these people were just as broken as she is. 

"Why don't you tell us why you're here Gia?" The counselor said pulling a pencil from behind her ear, and prepping her clipboard for notes.

"Well, um I'm an alcoholic and an occasional drug user. This is my second time in rehab. I was sober for three years…before this" Gia said dropping her eyes to her lap. 

_I hate sharing with strangers, how is this supposed to make me better_.

"And what trigged your relapse"

"Um…well my girlfriend broke up with me for my best friend"

"Ooo we have ourselves a dyke, what too good to find a real man"

Gia's face flared red, she balled her hands into fits and hoped she could contain the rage. 

"SAM, WE DO NOT TOLERATE THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR" the counselor snapped

"Leave group, you and I will talk later"

"Oh come on miss G I was just having some fun" Sam whined.

"We will talk later Sam, but for now please go back to your room" Miss G said. 

_Why would that motherfuc….what is she doing?_

During the exchange Adrianna had reached over and grabbed one of Gia's fists. She slowly pried open the fingers and slipped her hand into Gia's so she could give it a light squeeze.

Gia stared at the pop star unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry about Sam, he's only homophobic because he hasn't come to grips with being gay." Adrianna whispered to Gia.

All Gia could do is nod. 

_Do not fall for her, I mean it Gia, don't even think about it, what your doing right this is bad, stop it, stop it right now._

But it was no use, Gia was smitten.


End file.
